


The Psychic (Working Title)

by Dallari



Category: Mage: The Ascension, Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mythology References, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallari/pseuds/Dallari
Summary: In 1996, a seductress psychic is hired to find the culprit behind a series of brutal murders in a small town in West Virginia.





	The Psychic (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Updates weekly!

When the darkness comes, the vampires raise from their coffins and take over the world. The human kind is oblivious to their existence. To the mortals, they are nothing but ancient mythical creatures turned into popular culture. To me, they are friends and foes to fight and protect the citizens of small town Cherrywood. When I turned twenty years old, I had finally come to terms with my ability to see what others couldn't. The ghosts and shadows summoned by séances and ouija boards were not the only ones rising from the dead during the night.

Attacked by a feral man on my way back from the nightclub, the assault soon became my first encounter with a vampire. I could not read his mind or sense anything human coming from him, except for the subtle smell of dirt with a hint of death. His anger and hunger were primal, and he would have had my blood as his dinner if I hadn't been agile enough to act fast and pierce his heart with the closest sharp object I could find. What seemed to be the remaining leg of a decaying wooden chair was now filled with blood and muscles as the vampire disintegrated into a gory paste of flesh and bones before my green eyes. For the next three months, I could barely leave my house without the fear of being attacked again.

Five years later, I had mastered my psychic ability to read minds. When people look at me, they don't expect me to have secrets involving murder, psychic telepathy, or a wooden stake inside my handbag. The blond bombshell facade has been the perfect disguise to walk through mortals and creatures of night without raising suspicion, but one creature was not fooled by it. The vampire queen of West Virginia was aware of my reputation and ability, and had sent me an embossed red letter, handwritten with a beautiful calligraphy, requesting my assistance on a personal matter. Located at the outskirts of Cherrywood, she owned an underground vampire nightclub named Serpent Rouge, built under the ruins of a neo-baroque building.


End file.
